Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a hybrid type power generation system, and more particularly, to a hybrid type power generation system in which some components of a cogeneration system are combined with a supercritical CO2 power generation system.
As efficiency in power production is gradually increased and a move to decrease emission of pollutants has become active globally, various efforts for increasing a power output while decreasing emission of pollutants have been made. As one of such efforts, research and development of a supercritical CO2 power generation system using a supercritical CO2 as a working fluid as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-0036180 has been conducted.
The supercritical CO2 has a density similar to a liquid state and viscosity similar to gas, such that equipment may be miniaturized and power consumption required to compress and circulate a fluid may be reduced. At the same time, the supercritical CO2 having critical points of 31.4° C. and 72.8 atm is much lower than water having critical points of 373.95° C. and 271.7 atm and thus may be handled more easily.
In addition, the supercritical CO2 power generation system is mostly operated as a closed cycle in which the carbon dioxide used for power generation is not discharged to the outside, which can greatly contribute to reduction emission of pollutants by country.
However, the existing supercritical CO2 power generation system is difficult to increase capacity beyond a certain scale, and thus only a part of the required power amount can be supplied. In addition, in the case of coal-fired power generation, reduction of the emission of pollutants is needed while increasing the power generation efficiency.
Therefore, a method that can improve the supercritical CO2 power generation system and the coal-fired power generation system and to increase the power generation efficiency is desirable.